Leprechaun
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: When Rosalie finds a picture of a leprechaun in a book of folklore that looks like Edward a tradition of teasing begins.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Leprechaun

It was that time of year again.

It all started one year when Rosalie found a book on mythology in Carlisle's library. When she opened it to a page on Gaelic folklore that talked about leprechauns she burst out into a loud laugh, which for Rosalie is beyond extremely rare. I tried to read her mind to find out what was funny since I was in the middle of playing a song on my piano and I hate to leave them unfinished but I found she was blocking her thoughts. Experience has told me that when she does that something bad is in store for me. In that case my experience was right.

She ran down the stairs to the living room where I was playing and Emmett was reading an adventure novel on the couch.

"Emmett look at this! Doesn't that look just like Edward?!" she cried in sneering amusement.

When Emmett obligingly looked at the illustration on the book's page he threw back his head and laughed saying "well he is feisty enough to be one!"

Now both Rosalie and I were confused since Rosalie had not read the description just seen the picture and I had just seen it myself in Emmett's head.

"Didn't you read it?" Emmett asked in surprise. "Well leprechauns are tricky little devils who are unfriendly and aloof as well as solitary. They are very clever and quick too. They are also old and short." At this he snorted and said "jeez Edward that really does sound like you… except leprechauns look old too."

"He does look like that when he scowls. And he is always scowling. Sounds to me like little Eddie has a secret identity." Rosalie said in distain.

I had gritted my teeth and stalked off not wanting to provoke them by commenting.

Unfortunately when St. Patrick's Day came along Rosalie remembered what happened (thanks to her vampire photographic memory). So both she and Emmett decided that for the whole day they would only call me "leprechaun" and make various references to the legend. Carlisle and Esme tried to stop them but we all knew it was a lost cause. Once Rosalie and Emmett had seen how infuriated I got they decided it was worthy of becoming a tradition.

When Jasper and Alice came, although Alice was instantly an active member of the family she had formed a bond with me before we even met and stood up for me by not joining in on the teasing. Jasper remained indifferent that first year but by the second he was already a brother and, despite Alice's defending me, joined in at my expense.

Such has been my life ever since. Every. Single. St. Patrick's. Day. Since.

So when Bella woke up in my arms and tackled me into a hug while yelling out, -while still half asleep- "LEPRECHAUN!" my teeth could be heard grinding from three states away.

"When. Did. They. Tell. You. About. That?!" I growled with no small amount of anger at them for sinking so low as to get Bella to join in. I was also aggravated at Bella for going along with it since it wasn't something I would have expected her to do.

"Huh?" she said in confusion. "Oh sorry I had a dream about leprechauns and wasn't really awake when I said that. Sorry that must have seemed really random. I didn't mean to get you mad honest!"

I could tell she was telling the truth since she was a terrible liar. I instantly felt guilty for upsetting Bella as well as horrified at myself for doing so and thinking so little of her! I sighed and said "it's not your fault. It's just a stupid tradition of my siblings, besides Alice, calling me 'leprechaun' every St. Patrick's Day that caused me to react like that. It was inexcusable of me to do so and I'm sorry." I then explained to her the whole story.

When I was done she said "Alice supports you in this right?" and I nodded. She then said "well wouldn't that mean if you ran away with me for the day Alice wouldn't tell them where we went?"

I could feel the shock on my face as I gasped excitedly "Bella that's brilliant!"

"There is one good thing to being a leprechaun you know?' she said slyly and I gave her a curious look so she continued "leprechauns can always say 'kiss me I'm Irish.'" With that she pulled me into a kiss.


End file.
